Fall in l
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Por mucho que uno trate de evitarlo, ninguno de los dos puede evitar caer por el otro. Lo único que tienen que hacer es dejarse llevar y caer totalmente... o levantarse y tratar de actuar con respecto a sus sentimientos. Es su amor y es su elección.
1. Chapter 1

**Fall in l-**

Zoro no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando a pesar de ser protagonista, e intérprete principal, de toda esta situación. A estas alturas ya tenía que estar acostumbrado a que le sucedieran todo tipo de situaciones peligrosas y que ponían su vida en el límite más cercano a la muerte de los posibles; también que también le pasaran todo tipo de situaciones de lo más vergonzantes, que, no sabía muy bien por qué, siempre tenían como testigo principal a ella.

La persona con la que no sabía como debía comportarse porque, cuando pensaba que ya lo estaba logrando, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y volvía a desarmarle por completo. Muchas veces había creído haber superado esta situación pero, al final, siempre terminaba por volver.

Debía hacer algo para lograr cortar con este tipo de situaciones y por eso pensó en que la próxima vez que se encontrase con ella, sin la compañía del resto de sus nakama, trataría de resolver su conflicto con ella.

Vale que ahora mismo se daba su deseo pero, justamente, esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensó en dicho escenario.

Estaba él y se encontraba ella; ninguno de sus nakama estaba presente y estaban a solas en un lugar en donde no iban a poder ser molestados. ¿Importaba que todo esto hubiera sucedido por haber sido objeto de un nuevo ataque contra ellos? La verdad era que no importaba porque ya se habían librado de esas molestias y ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, lo que se le pueda llamar normalidad cuando uno es un Mugiwara.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía otra salida que el estar aquí con ella sin poder tener tiempo para pensar en su siguiente movimiento porque, precisamente, con ella aquí le costaba pensar en cualquier cosa. Y ella no hacía sino empeorar la situación sonriéndole de aquella manera en que, estaba seguro, sabía que lo desconcertaba.

¿Podía ser peor la situación en la que se encontraban? Pues si consideras algo malo el que Zoro la tenga cogida por la cintura con su brazo derecho y pegada a su propio cuerpo de tal manera que no cabría ni una brizna de cabello entre sus cuerpos, pues, entonces, si. La situación era peor de lo habitual.

Debía hacer algo para terminar con esta situación pero ya tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo por no perder el control y demostrar lo nervioso que lograba ponerle Robin a esta distancia inexistente así que no le iba a resultar muy sencillo el poder lograrlo. No es que nunca antes hubiera estado cerca de ella, diablos, si incluso compartió copas con Robin sin ningún tipo de problemas pero eso era una cosa y esta situación otra muy diferente.

Por supuesto que nada de esto le estaría alterando si tuviera el valor de decirle a Robin unas cuantas verdades sobre lo que siente por ella. Todos los motivos por el que no podía mantener una relación de tipo íntima y con los sentimientos a flor de piel con ella resultaba absurdos con la resolución que había tomado Zoro. Aunque una cosa es pensarla y otra muy diferente el lograr llevarla a cabo.

Robin se encontraba agarrada al cuello de Zoro, sus manos entrelazadas, haciendo que la situación tuviera un tono aún mucho más cercano e íntimo. Todo esto sin que ninguno de los dos apartase sus ojos de la mirada del otro. Era mucho más que un simple duelo para ver quien era el primero en rendirse porque, ninguno de ellos, iba a apartar la vista.

La verdad era que Zoro no iba a quejarse por encontrarse en esta situación aunque no fuera en el mejor sitio posible para que se hubiera llegado a dar. Pero, a pesar de encontrarse muy a gusto aquí con ella, abrazados y a solas, debían volver con el resto de sus nakama pero, estaba claro que, no iba a resultar tan sencillo como era el decirlo.

-¿La llave?-. Preguntó con voz resignada al conocer la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

-Irrecuperable, kenshi-san-. Le respondió mientras sus labios continuaban formando aquella cálida sonrisa que inflamaba el corazón de Zoro.-Me temo que no voy a poder ser de mucha ayuda.

Pero por su voz no parecía que aquello pudiera importarle mucho, a pesar de lo que se estaban jugando en estos momentos.

-No, la verdad es que únicamente sirves para empeorar la situación-. Confirmó Zoro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo.

-¿Gomen, kenshi-san?

Zoro bajó la mirada al suelo antes de volver junto a aquellos ojos azules que no dejaban de observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

-No, ¿no acabo de decir que por ti la situación se empeora?-. Le recordó Zoro.

-Y te encanta que así sea, kenshi-san-. Era tan sencillo de leer en estas ocasiones.-Pero si no hay otra salida puedo echarme a un lado y dejarte hacer.

Echarse a un lado. Buen eufemismo se sacó Robin para explicar una acción que Zoro no iba a permitir que hiciera nunca.

-Lo más inteligente que se ha dicho aquí desde hace bastante tiempo-. Dijo en su lugar Zoro. Su mente había formado una manera para solucionar el problema en el que se encontraban pero, viniendo de él, era una locura y peligroso hasta decir basta.

-Entonces será mejor que te libere-. Robin se apretó aún más al cuerpo de Zoro para levantar las manos pero se detuvo cuando sintió como Zoro apretaba aún más su agarre sobre su cintura. Eso y que la mirada de Zoro parecía querer matarla allí mismo le hizo pensar que no estaba de acuerdo en su ofrecimiento.-¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?

Zoro acercó su rostro al de Robin hasta que lo único que podía ver eran aquellos pozos azules que eran sus ojos. Sus labios quedaron bastante más cerca de lo que jamás pudieran haberlo estado.

-Si tu única idea es soltarte-, el calor que emanaba de los labios de Zoro chocaba contra los de Robin al tiempo que su aliento la estaba consiguiendo poner algo nerviosa, por mucho que no se pudiera ver dicha reacción en su tranquilo rostro.-retiro lo dicho y mejor te quedas callada.

-Está bien, kenshi-san-. Zoro sintió como se le erizaba, aún más de lo habitual, el pelo de su nuca cuando fue el turno del aliento de Robin para acariciar sus labios.-Haré lo que tú me digas que haga.

Tal vez fuera por lo extraño de la situación o, podría ser, por el deseo de Zoro de poder ser capaz de tener el valor de confesarle a Robin todo lo que siente por ella y que estas palabras parecían querer darle un último empujón hacia delante.

Era una gran oportunidad… sino fuera por el problema en el que se encontraban y en donde se encontraban. Aunque, si salía mal, pues no habría una nueva oportunidad.

_¿Quiere decir esto que debería decírselo ahora?_

-Robin, yo… me gustaría decirte una cosa…

Los nervios de Zoro, que no sabía cómo diablos había empezado a hablar, no hacían sino aumentar por culpa de aquellos enormes, e intuitivos, ojos azules que parecían estar leyéndole con una ridícula facilidad vista la cálida sonrisa que se formó en aquellos labios tan seductores.

-Puedes decirme, kenshi-san.

Claro que podía, por qué no iba a poder decírselo. Solamente se trataba de confesarle que la amaba, decirle que era la única onna que había amado y que amaría durante el resto de sus vidas. ¿Qué importancia va a tener algo así? Si se puede decir con la misma facilidad con que Luffy pide repetir su meshi por tercera vez.

-Mejor será que te lo diga luego-. No era cobardía sino un poco de sentido común. Algo que faltaba muy a menudo entre los Mugiwara y que esta situación, claramente, dejaba entrever con total claridad.

-¿Luego, kenshi-san?-. Robin, sin mover la cabeza y únicamente sus ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.-¿Habrá un luego para nosotros?

Vale que no se tratara del mejor momento para ninguno de ellos pero tampoco es que no hubieran estado en peores situaciones y salido de _una_ _pieza_. El propio Zoro había sufrido peores finales que el que, probablemente, se podía dar en la situación actual. Aunque, como le solían recordar muy a menudo mucha gente, él se trataba de una especie de monstruo.

_En cambio Robin no saldría de esta ni con toda la suerte de Luffy_.

-Si así tú lo quiere, Robin-. Sus palabras funcionaban para ambas situaciones aunque, al no haber empezado a contarle a Robin nada sobre sus sentimientos, sólo Zoro era consciente de esta dualidad con sus palabras.-Habrá un luego para nosotros.

Robin cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras su sonrisa se hacía más luminosa en su rostro.

-Si quiero, kenshi-san.

Sólo necesitó mover de manera imperceptible su rostro hacia delante para que sus labios llegaran a rozarse. Con delicadeza cubrió aquel labio superior que besó con un simple, pero importante, contacto de sus labios. La sorpresa de Zoro sólo duró lo que tardó en sentir la calidez de los labios de Robin sobre los suyos. Unos labios que tomaron para si el labio inferior de Robin que besaban como si fuera, y así lo era, lo más preciado que poseyera Zoro.

Sus labios se abrieron lo mínimo para que la punta de su lengua asomara y recorriera aquel labio ajeno humedeciéndolo. Sutiles movimientos que no evitaron que sus lenguas terminaran por llegar a rozarse.

Esa fue la señal para dar por finalizado el beso.

Ambos eran conscientes de que de seguir con ese beso empezarían a tomar más y más del otro aumentando la pasión de los besos y buscando sentir mucho más que sus labios. Y el momento seguía sin ser el apropiado para esto.

Ni siquiera para el beso que había sido una sorpresa, agradable, para ambos.

Separaron sus labios pero Robin se llevó, sujeto entre sus dientes, aquel labio inferior que no había probado, dejando que la distancia fuera quien lo liberase haciendo que se deslizara por entre sus dientes.

Zoro y Robin se quedaron en silencio observando cada detalle en sus rostros que mostrase sus reacciones por el beso que habían compartido. Se les notaba un ligero calentamiento en su piel pues se podía sentir como emanaba una templada respiración por cada poro de sus rostros.

Robin le sonrió dulcemente siendo correspondida por una media sonrisa de Zoro. Tal vez fuera media pero, no obstante, ofrecía mucho más que muchas sonrisas completas y amplias.

-¿Y ahora qué, kenshi-san?

Realmente su situación no era la mejor pero eso no quería decir que Zoro no tuviera una salida pues lo único que le impedía ponerla en marcha era el peligro que pondría a Robin al realizarla.

-¿Confías en mí, Robin?

Ciertamente era una pregunta muy extraña pero, únicamente, por venir de quien lo hacía y a quien se lo estaba preguntando. Roronoa Zoro a Nico Robin. Pero cuya respuesta no necesitaba ni un segundo para pensarla porque si había algo que sabía Robin acerca de Zoro era que se trataba de alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Su vida nunca podría estar en mejores manos que en las de Zoro.

_Aunque en estos momentos sólo sea en una de sus manos para ser exactos_.

Se encontraba abrazando a Zoro por el cuello mientras él la tenía cogida por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo, con su brazo derecho mientras se encontraban en un lugar alejado de los demás y completamente a solas. Era un perfecto escenario para ellos sino fuera por un pequeño detalle sin importancia cuya pista principal era a lo que se dedicaba el brazo izquierdo de Zoro; más concretamente, su mano izquierda.

Robin alzó la vista para ver como la mano de Zoro seguía agarrando con la misma fuerza la empuñadura de Wadou que se encontraba clavada en la pared del acantilado en el que se encontraba detenidos a una altura de unos cuatrocientos metros mientras que, por encima de ellos, unos doscientos metros les separaban del borde del precipicio.

Realmente su situación podría esta mejor si tuvieran un suelo a sus pies… bueno, sobre sus pies.

Zoro había detenido la caída clavando a Wadou en la pared pero necesitó la ayuda de sus pies para lograr frenar lo suficiente y clavar su katana de manera horizontal para lograr detenerse. Por un instante pensó que rompería su katana pero, por suerte o la ayuda de Kuina, Wadou logró soportarlo y mantenerles, relativamente, a salvo allí colgados.

-Si, confío en ti, kenshi-san.

Aquello era suficiente para que Zoro fuera capaz de realizar hasta lo imposible. Por ella no le ofrecería la Luna sino que, incluso, cortaría la Luna.

-Entonces agárrate con fuerza a mi cuello porque voy a soltarte de la cintura para que puedas ponerte en pie sobre mi brazo derecho-. Le explicó Zoro.-¿Comprendido? Pues hazlo ya.

Robin se agarró al cuello de Zoro y sintió como se aflojaba el brazo que había estado enroscado a su cintura desde hacía tantos minutos que podía llegar a sentir su ausencia de una manera muy cruda. Haciendo fuerza elevó las piernas mientras Zoro colocaba el brazo, con la palma hacia arriba, estirado en perpendicular a su cuerpo.

-Ahora, Robin.

Con mucho cuidado Robin se puso en pie sobre el brazo de Zoro. Un pie sobre su mano y el otro cerca de la articulación. La idea de Zoro se le estaba mostrando con mucha claridad a Robin pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera capaz de lograrlo a pesar de la increíble fuerza que tenía. Mucha distancia y la postura tampoco ayudaba.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, o precisamente por eso mismo, Robin no dudó en provocar, una vez más, a Zoro. Poniéndose de cuclillas apoyó su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Zoro acariciándosela mientras lo miraba con una ternura que habría sido capaz de conmover hasta al corazón más frío que pudiera existir en este o cualquier otro mundo.

-¿Esto es lo qué querías, kenshi-san?-. La sonrisa traviesa de Robin hizo su aparición para recalcar sus palabras.-Ahora ya me tienes en tus manos.

_Esta onna nunca cambiará, afortunadamente… pero, qué sencillo sería…_

Robin parecía que le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento porque miró hacia abajo en donde, en alguna parte, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del houshuu-kari con la llave que abría las esposas de kairouseki que llevaba puestas.

-No lo harías nunca, kenshi-san-. Le dijo sonriéndole.

-Ponte de pie y prepárate para ser lanzada-. Continuó explicando su plan e ignorando la verdad que Robin había dicho.-No te preocupes por el equilibrio porque te tendré cogida por el pie.

La distancia le seguía pareciendo demasiada para que Zoro pudiera lanzarla hasta arriba de todo y, aunque así lo consiguiera, luego faltaría él por ser rescatado.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo, kenshi-san?

-Si haces lo que se te diga no me pasará nada y saldremos ambos de aquí-. Robin iba a preguntar otra cosa pero Zoro no se lo permitió porque, si tuvieran que esperar a que la curiosidad de Robin pudiera ser saciada, entonces nunca lograrían salir de aquí.-Así que cuando te lance procura…

-Pero no creo que puedas llegar hasta la parte superior del precipicio, kenshi-san-. Le interrumpió finalmente Robin para dar su opinión.

-¿Es qué sólo existe una manera para evitar que hables?-. Robin puso gesto de sorpresa por aquella pregunta desesperada pero pronto le dedicó una mirada ansiosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-¿Eh? Ah, por supuesto. Entonces son dos ahora si lo sumamos al kouhii.

-Muy bien, kenshi-san-. Robin le sonrió como una niña buena.-Me quedaré callada… y no gritaré cuando caiga al vacío.

Zoro le mostró los dientes al gruñirle por el comentario pero decidió que lo mejor sería acabar cuanto antes porque no sabía cómo podría llegar a reaccionar de seguir en esta situación.

-Como iba diciendo… antes de que, una lengua inquieta-, Zoro observó un ligero tic en el rostro de Robin pero se aguantó la réplica. Afortunadamente para él.-me interrumpiera, procura colocar los brazos delante tuya lo más alejados posibles del cuerpo.

La idea de Zoro estaba quedando clara en la mente de Robin pero le parecía algo muy arriesgado contando de qué tipo de material estaban formadas sus esposas. Pero, como había dicho, confiaba en Zoro.

-Muy bien, prepárate para ser lanzada, Robin.

Tal y como le había dicho Zoro, Robin se colocó sobre su brazo, siendo sujeta por el pie, poniéndose de cuclillas para darle más efecto al lanzamiento. A pesar de la situación no se encontraba para nada nerviosa, no que lo estuviera muy a menudo pero cuando tenía al lado a Zoro sabía que nada malo podría llegar a sucederle, o que trataría de impedirlo incluso con su propia vida.

_Debo hacer algo con esa costumbre suya de querer dar su vida tan libremente, a pesar de que tenga todo el derecho para hacerlo_.

-Lista, kenshi-san.

Zoro, a pesar de estar centrado en lo que iba a hacer, no pudo evitar una sonrisa resignada a que, incluso en una situación como esta, Robin siguiera llamándole por el apodo con el que parecía haberle bautizado de por vida.

_Pero si con esto significase que la tendría conmigo de por vida pues que siga así llamándome como le apetezca… pero si me dice marimo me la cargo_.

_Mmmm , me pregunto a qué se deberá esa sonrisa en kenshi-san_.

Podía haberse atrevido a preguntárselo, sólo para ver la reacción de Zoro a que ella volviera a hablar e ignorar lo que estaban haciendo, pero, antes de tener la ocasión de abrir la boca, fue lanzada en vertical y, para su sorpresa, a pesar de ir con velocidad, no tan rápido como había esperado del brazo de Zoro.

Estaba más que claro que la intención de Zoro solamente era poner algo de distancia con Robin, a pesar de que con aquel beso de antes, cierta distancia entre ellos se había acortado.

Robin hizo lo que Zoro le había pedido y estiró ante ella los brazos. Sin poder evitarlo echó un vistazo hacia abajo para ver que estaba haciendo, o qué iba a hacer, Zoro; pero él se encontraba en la misma postura colgado agarrando a Wadou sin hacer ningún tipo de movimientos.

Robin no estaba preocupada por nada.

De pronto Zoro flexionó el brazo alzando su cuerpo quedando por encima de la katana y, apoyando los pies en la pared, hizo fuerza para saltar hacia donde se encontraba Robin justo en el momento exacto en que empezó a caer.

Este había sido el motivo por el que Zoro no la había llegado a lanzar con todas sus fuerzas pero, a pesar de todo, a Robin le picaba la curiosidad para ver cómo iba a hacer para liberarla de sus esposas, contando que estas eran de kairouseki.

-_It tou ryuu __**Yaikii no Giri**_.

El cruce entre los dos pasó a gran velocidad mientras una ascendía y el otro caía al vacío pero el resultado fue inmediato. Ante los asombrados ojos de Robin vio como en sus esposas fueron apareciendo una sucesión de rayados que, de improviso, cortaron en pedazos las esposas.

Robin veía como caían aquellos trozos de kairouseki como si fuera un acontecimiento único en el Mundo, algo que, sabiendo de este material, así lo era. Su pasmo fue roto por la voz de Zoro gritándole desde encima suya.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada mientras caes sin remedio, onna?-. La voz de Zoro no reflejaba el peligro en el que se encontraban sino molestia porque Robin actuase con tanta calma incluso en este tipo de situaciones.-Para eso debí trepar por la pared desde un principio… y no complicarme la vida contigo.

Sino fuera porque la pared era totalmente lisa y, por ello, imposible de escalar salvo de una manera poco ortodoxo, la cual sería la elegida por Zoro, sin duda.

-_Cien Fleur __**Wing**_.

Zoro observaba totalmente cautivado, pero manteniendo su rostro serio, como empezaron a surgir una gran cantidad de 'brazo fleur' a la espalda de Robin formando un par de alas que le daban un aspecto más angelical que el de los mismísimos ángeles que se encontró en Skypiea.

_Ciertamente es única esta onna_.

Robin desplegó por completo sus alas y frenó la caída al instante frenando su velocidad y haciendo que se acercara a Zoro que caía a gran velocidad. No habría colisión porque Robin se había separada algo de la trayectoria pero, eso no quería decir que lo fuera a dejar caer ante ella.

Cuando Zoro la vio alzando la vista hacia él supo lo que tenía en mente.

-Espera, voy demasiado rápido-. Zoro dudaba si poner por delante su katana para hacerla desistir de su idea pero no le apetecía dañarla. Imitando a Robin estiró brazos y piernas para tratar de aminorar la caída. No notó que así fuera.-No me pasará nada, he caído desde alturas mayores.

Robin era testigo de ello pero, ¿en serio podía pensar que ella lo permitiría estando presente? Recordaba en Thriller Bark cuando fue golpeado por el zombi Oz y lanzado por los aires. Ella no estaba preocupada de que el golpe contra el suelo le pudiera matar o hacer mucho daño pero, por los gritos de Chopper temiendo por la vida de Zoro, lo salvó cogiéndole en una red formada de 'brazo fleur'.

Robin lo agarró de las manos justo cuando pasó a su lado y forzó sus alas para frenar la caída que ahora amenazaba con arrastrar a ambos. No podía mantener mucho tiempo aquellas alas pero si lo suficiente para frenar la velocidad.

-¿Caes por mí, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó Robin con un tono pícaro en su voz. El que siempre usa cuando quiere provocarle.

-Yo diría que eres tú quien lo hace por mí, Robin-. Le replicó con gran seguridad Zoro.-O no me has agarrado para caer conmigo.

Robin sonreía ante la verdad de aquellas palabras.

Cuando su velocidad aminoró todo lo que iba a ser posible y sus alas ya no darían para más, Robin hizo aparecer varios 'brazo fleur' por la pared que intentaron cogerles. Parecía que su caída continuaría hasta que Zoro se agarró a una de aquellas manos y esta aguantó la fuerza de caída.

-Nuestra parada, supongo-. Dijo Zoro mientras unas 'pierna fleur' surgieron para que pudieran ponerse encima de ellas.

-Ha sido muy divertido, kenshi-san-. Robin mostraba una calma muy propia por su parte pero que, a ojos de un extraño, resultaría muy difícil de asimilar o creer.-Tal vez podríamos repetirlo en otra ocasión.

Zoro miró para ella sin expresión alguna en el rostro antes de ponerse a subir la escalera formada por las 'pierna fleur' de Robin. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír divertida a su reacción. Nunca podría llegar a cansarse de ellas.

Fueron ascendiendo en silencio y Robin observó como en un par de ocasiones Zoro había mirado al borde del precipicio; estaba segura de que pensaba en el resto de sus katana que le habían caído durante el combate.

Había sido su culpa. Fue a ella a quien habían logrado colocar las esposas y dejarla sumisa; a quien, una vez más, usaron para llegar hasta sus nakama para hacerles daño. La imagen del rostro de Zoro cuando la arrojaron al vacío siempre la tendrían presente durante el resto de su vida… porque su rostro no había cambiado del habitual que ponía en momentos de tensión; y lo único que varió fue su mirada por la que cruzó un brillo mortal.

Lo siguiente que vio Robin fue el cuerpo del kaizoku-kari salir despedido hacia el vacío totalmente lleno de cortes y, sin lugar a dudas, ya muerto. Al alzar la vista se le encogió el corazón y la voz se le quedó trabada en la garganta cuando vio a Zoro arrojarse por el precipicio hacia ella.

Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla. Como lo había pensado antes, Zoro hacía esto cada vez más a menudo como si no le diera importancia a su propia vida.

Zoro se detuvo al sentir algo extraño, una ausencia. Al volverse vio como Robin se había detenido seis piernas más atrás. No cabía duda de que estaba pensando y Zoro sabía que de esa acción podía surgir cualquier cosa.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa, Robin?-. No era molestia lo que se sentía en su voz, incluso parecía tener un tono de cierta diversión.-¿Quieres admirar el paisaje?

¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme, kenshi-san?-. Una vez más Robin le había sorprendido con sus salidas. Y aún no había terminado.-¿Por qué te antepones ante la de los demás?

Los ojos de Zoro se entrecerraron y observó detalladamente a Robin, analizándola por completo. Su respiración, los latidos de su corazón… las palabras que salían de su boca, el brillo en su mirada… y todo le llevaba a tener la misma respuesta.

-Lo sabes. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?-. Por un momento pensó en que Sanji se pudiera haber ido de la lengua con Robin por ser quien era ella y lo baka que podía llegar a ser él con las onna; pero sabía que Sanji no hablaría, además de que hubiera preferido irse de la lengua de otra manera más física con ella, por lo que dejaría que Robin hubiera estado consciente durante el suceso pero, de haber sido así, ¿por qué no intervino como lo hizo Sanji?-¿Es qué vendían entradas para el espectáculo?

-No te preocupes, kenshi-san. Solamente Sanji y un par de kaizoku de la "Asociación de Víctimas del Thriller Bark" saben lo ocurrido-. Dijo Robin.

-Y Brook-. Añadió Zoro-. Pudo ver claramente un _oh_ mudo en los labios de Robin que le hizo sonreírle burlonamente.-Vaya, vaya. Así que había algo que no sabías.

-Bueno, kenshi-san. Como suele decirse: siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender-. Admitió con total naturalidad Robin.-Por ello mismo me gustaría que me respondieras a mi pregunta, kenshi-san-. Zoro echó un vistazo a los alrededores haciéndole ver a Robin que el lugar no era el más apropiado para pararse a charlar, y con la ínfima esperanza de que, una vez arriba, no le interesase una respuesta. Por supuesto eso era mucho pedir.-Me gustan las vistas y la luz del ocaso sienta bien. Adelante.

Estaba claro que, a no ser que la dejara inconsciente, lo que les haría perder la _escalera_, no tenía otra opción que responder, o… mirando de reojo vio como todas las 'pierna fleur' que había hasta la parte superior desaparecieron para no darle ningún tipo de ideas a Zoro.

-Tch, ni que pensase salir corriendo o algo parecido-. Dijo Zoro molesto pero Robin solamente le sonrió con sus ojos entornados dejándole claro que sabía lo que había estado pensando.-Bah, lo que sea-. Pero Robin no apartaba aquella mirada suya de Zoro urgiéndole una respuesta.-Tch, ¿por qué no iba a ponerla? Luffy se convertirá en el próximo Kaizoku-ou, ¿sabes lo qué significar eso realmente, Robin? Aunque Luffy no lo pretenda dará un gran vuelco al Mundo mayor al dado por Roger. Esa ambición capaz de cambiar el Mundo tal y como se conoce, ¿qué puede importar si un simple kenshi no logra realizar sus sueño a cambio?

-Eso es absurdo, kenshi-san. Todos los sueños son igual de importantes-. Le reclamó Robin.-Querer ser el mejor kenshi del mundo tiene tanto valor para ti como ser el próximo Kaizoku-ou para Luffy o que para mí el sab-

-¡¡Urusai!!-. Robin ciertamente se quedó callada ante el grito de Zoro.-Ni se te ocurra seguir por ese camino. No compares mi ambición personal por la búsqueda de libertad por parte de Luffy o la tuya por querer saber lo que está oculto en la historia-. Zoro negó con la cabeza con una mueca de desagrado.-Incluso la búsqueda por parte de ese ero-kukku del All Blue… yo solamente busco algo para mí, de manera egoísta… así que no te atrevas a compararlos.

Robin dejó que las palabras de Zoro se extendieran más allá del risco en el que se encontraban pero no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya. Él es muy importante para llegar a menospreciarse de semejante manera.

-Para mí si es importante tu sueño, kenshi-san. Y estaré a tu lado para que puedas hacerlo realidad-. Le aseguró Robin sonriéndole confiadamente.-Lo mismo vale para Luffy y los demás.

-Cómo alguno de esos baka se atreve a intentar dar su vida por mí…-, los ojos de Zoro brillaron de tal manera que Robin sintió una opresión en el pecho y el peligro recorrerle el cuerpo.-¡¡lo mato con mis propias manos!!

Se sentía como la presa ante un monstruo salvaje a punto de ser devorada pero, al conocer a este monstruo, se atrevió a acercarse a Zoro con seguridad y sin miedo a pesar del peligro que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

-Si debo hacerlo-, la mirada de Robin no dejaba lugar a dudas.-Daría mi vida por ti, kenshi-san-. Sabía que esto lo molestaría, que podría llegar a enfadarle pero, lo último que pensó que sucedería, era que le sonriera.-¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy seguro que así sería, Robin-. Zoro se encontraba cruzado de brazos apoyado contra la pared del acantilado.-Pero, por eso mismo, porque sé que cometeríais semejante acción, no permitiré que pueda colocarme en una situación de ese tipo.

Robin subió los _escalones_ que lo separaban de Zoro, deteniéndose frente a él.

-No puedes estar pendiente de cada una de nuestras acciones, kenshi-san-. Le recordó Robin con su maliciosa sonrisa.-Se te puede coger con la guardia baja si pretendes abarcar demasiado.

-Proteger a un monte de baka como vosotros no es demasiado-. Dijo Zoro.

Robin se acercó hasta quedar su cuerpo pegado junto al de Zoro.

-Si insistes en llevar esas directrices, kenshi-san. Puedes perder tu vida tal y como pudo ocurrir en Thriller Bark. Si la vida puede ser tan frágil y efímera… si te puedo perder en un momento de decisión por tu parte-. Robin acercó sus labios a los de él.-Entonces el juego debe acabar ya mismo entre nosotros, kenshi-san.

Con sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de Zoro se reclinó hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce y sentido, mientras Zoro la aferró por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Sentir el contacto de aquellos labios contra los suyos, apenas sentidos no hacía ni unos minutos antes, era algo que ambos llevaban deseando desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado y empezaron a compartirlos.

Robin sentía como una de aquellas fuertes manos abandonaba su cintura y ascendía por las curvas de su espalda. Moviendo sus manos recorrió el contorno de los músculos que formaban el torso de Zoro mientras los dedos de aquella mano se introducían por su cabello asiéndole la cabeza y apretando sus labios con mayor fuerza para profundizar el beso.

Sus labios partieron y sus lenguas se rozaron. Se sentían húmedas, cálidas y sabrosas al contacto entre ellas. Se movían cual serpientes en danza haciendo que el calor de sus cuerpos fuera en aumento con el paso de los segundos.

De improviso Zoro se echó hacia delante mientras sus manos bajaron raudas y veloces hasta el trasero de Robin en donde, afianzándose con fuerza, la levantó del suelo, acción que ella aprovechó para agarrarse con sus piernas, sus largas piernas, a la cintura de Zoro. Volviéndose la apoyó contra la pared pulida del precipicio mientras seguía devorando aquellos labios y lamiendo aquella lengua.

Los labios de Zoro bajaron por la mandíbula de Robin besando el camino por su cuello, bajando y subiendo, hasta llegar a su oreja que lamió antes de atrapar su lóbulo entre los dientes.

Libre ahora de la dulce prisión de los labios de Zoro, ahora Robin podía gemir por las placenteras sensaciones que estaba obteniendo por parte del kenshi. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, estaba obteniendo demasiadas.

Ante su mirada algunas de sus 'pierna fleur' desaparecían en una pequeña lluvia de pétalos de sakura. No le extrañaba que esto sucediera porque sentía como los besos de Zoro, el contacto de aquellos labios y el recorrido que su lengua hacía por su cuerpo, le estaban haciendo perder el control.

Y, al contrario de sus deseos, sabía que debían parar sino querían volver a meterse en el mismo problema del que acababan de salir.

-… espera, kenshi-san…-, Robin nunca había podido escuchar su voz sonar de una manera tan fogosa; y, con tan solo, a causa de unos pocos besos.-… nos caeremos si no paramos…-. Sería porque son de la persona a la que amaba.

Robin escuchó la voz de Zoro susurrarle al oído enviando miles de descargas por todo su cuerpo. Realmente no buscaba parar algo semejante.

-… yo ya he caído… Robin… en ti…

Aquello fue demasiado para soportarlo, para lograr controlarse. Ni siquiera alguien como Robin logró hacerlo ante una declaración de ese tipo de la persona por la que sentía ese mismo tipo de sentimientos.

Los dedos de Robin se cerraron con fuerza agarrando el cabello de Zoro entre ellos y, tirando hacia atrás, le levantó aquellos labios que atrapó con su boca, con sus propios labios e, incluso, con sus dientes.

La pasión mostrada en estos besos fue suficiente para hacer que Robin perdiera todo control sobre sus 'pierna fleur', que desaparecieron convertidas en pétalos de sakura, y arrojándoles al vacío.

Sin dejar de besarla, sin parar de ser besado, Zoro, aprovechando que Robin estaba bien sujeta a su cintura con sus piernas, usó sus manos para algo menos tierno que el acariciarle las nalgas a Robin. Usando su monstruosa fuerza clavó sus manos en la pared creando un par de surcos de destrucción en aquella pared pulida hasta que logró que se detuvieran.

Sus labios se separaron y recuperaron el aliento, junto al sentido común que no podía creerse que se hubiera dejado dominar por los instintos más primarios por parte de Robin y Zoro.

Amor. Deseo. Necesidad.

Con sus ojos, aún cargados de deseo, fijos uno en el otro, Robin hizo brotar, una vez más, sus 'pierna fleur' para rehacer la escalera que les sacaría de tan comprometida situación. El estar colgados en un precipicio no el estar besándose como si no hubiera un mañana para ninguno de ellos.

-… será mejor… que subamos, kenshi-san-. Sugirió acertadamente Robin no viéndose con fuerzas para lograr controlarse si se volviera a repetir esta acción.-Los demás se preguntarán en dónde estamos.

Aquello le trajo la irritante imagen de Sanji, como un auténtico ero-lunático, buscando, por todas partes, a Robin. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada el que los encontrase en semejante situación… colgados en el precipicio pues, el que les encontrara en brazos del otro, le dejaría muy claro el tipo de sentimientos que compartían Robin y él.

-Si, lo mejor-. Dijo Zoro ayudando a Robin a recuperar el _suelo_ bajo sus pies.

El trayecto por la escalera de 'pierna fleur' transcurrió en uno de esos silencios que compartían a menudo entre ellos. Unos silencios que no les resultaban, para nada, molestos o asfixiantes. La escalera se iba deshaciendo tras el paso de la pareja por los _escalones_ hasta que solamente quedaron unos diez para llegar hasta el borde del precipicio.

Robin se percató de que Zoro la había cogido sonriendo pero ninguna dijo nada al respecto. El por qué de su sonrisa podía ser tan variado que debía de tratarse de todas esas posibilidades al tiempo ya que ni la propia Robin podía asegurar cual era la dominante de todas ellas.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron tierra firme, Zoro fue recibido por el resto de sus katana, y la tercera vaina, que cogió al vuelo. Sacando a Wadou, que había colocado en el haramaki, Zoro volvió a situar sus tres katana en el lugar que les correspondían.

-Arigatou.

-Mi placer, kenshi-san-. Le respondió Robin dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que fue reflejo de la que tenía Zoro en su rostro.-Ahora será mejor que nos dirijamos de vuelta al Sunny.

Era lo que debía hacerse pero, a pesar de saberlo, Zoro no podía dejar de observar a Robin tratando de asimilar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles de ella en este preciso momento, como si pensase que, tal vez, no volviera a poder verla de esta manera. De que lo vivido allí colgados en el precipicio había sido eso, una experiencia de riesgo y, por tanto, que no debía volverse a dar por el bien de ambos.

-¿Tengo algo mal, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Robin mientras humedeció sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

-No, pero yo no tengo ningún poder para decirlo-. Zoro se acercó hasta Robin que se agarraba las manos a la espalda dándole un aire tímido y vulnerable.

-Si lo tienes, kenshi-san-. Robin clavó sus ojos azules en los de Zoro.-Más que nadie en este Mundo-. Robin se estremeció cuando Zoro le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para acariciarle la mejilla en el descenso del dorso de su mano hasta llegar a sus labios.-¿Es… es por los demás? ¿Por lo qué pudieran pensar sobre ti, sobre nosotros?-. Y una posibilidad que no quería llegar a contemplar.-¿O es qué ya hay alguien en… tu corazón?

Zoro apoyó su frente en la de Robin y cerró los ojos dejando inundarse por el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Flores y, por supuesto…

-… tomas demasiado kouhii, Robin…

Aquella revelación tan extraña la cogió por sorpresa y, cuando Zoro abrió los ojos, fue recompensado por tan asombrosa imagen. Su mirada confusa, sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos labios entreabiertos cuya respiración chocaba contra sus propios labios.

¿Cómo lograr resistirse a semejante invitación? Pues con fuerza de espíritu.

Para esto también servía su entrenamiento, por desgracia.

-Cuando algo me gusta mucho se puede llegar a convertir en una especie de… digámoslo así, adicción-. Le explicó dándose cuenta de que no le había respondido a sus preguntas.-El aprender… el kouhii… el poder ser libre…-, aquello parecería un absurdo sino fuera porque conocía el pasado que tuvo que vivir Robin, ¿o sería, sufrir?-… tú, kenshi-san, mi última y más interesante adicción.

El pulgar de Zoro acariciaba los cálidos labios de Robin que le dieron un casto beso antes de que su lengua se asomara y se deslizara por debajo lamiéndolo. Cuando volvió al interior de su boca, Zoro deslizó el pulgar rodando por el labio inferior de Robin.

-En mi corazón sólo viven muertos y mis nakama junto a unos cuantos tomodachi-. Se sinceró Zoro.-Pero tú, ¿tú? A ti, Robin, a ti te tengo por todo mi cuerpo. Cada fibra de mi ser siente por ti.

Sus rostros se acercaron y antes de que sus labios se volvieran a unir, fueron sus lenguas quienes tuvieron el primer contacto, deslizándose hasta que fueron atrapadas entre labios y lengua. Era un beso que nacía del interior de los dos. Era algo nacido más allá del amor que podía sentir el uno por el otro.

Era vida.

Cuando se separaron aún no eran conscientes de cual sería su próxima acción. Que harían respecto a sus nakama pero, por ahora, sólo debían ir a su encuentro y, tal vez, dejar que todo saliera de manera natural.

-Tampoco es que te fuera a besar delante de todos así porque sí-. Dijo Zoro mientras trataba de encontrar el camino que les llevaría hasta el Sunny.-Aunque por ver como ese ero-kukku tiene que ser atendido por Chopper a causa de ello… nah, soy como soy y tú eres como eres.

Robin no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Forzar una situación daría como resultado la irrealidad y si algo sé sobre lo que siento por ti, kenshi-san-, Robin deslizó su mano por la de Zoro mientras se ponía en marcha en la dirección en la que se encontraba el Sunny.-es que es muy real.

Zoro se rascó la cabeza mientras se ponía en marcha tras Robin.

-Vamos, si son tan baka para no darse cuenta de lo que existe entre nosotros por todas las indirectas que nos lanzamos…

-Y las miradas cómplices, kenshi-san.

Zoro alzó una ceja mostrando sorpresa a su elección de adjetivo.

-¿Cómplice? Más bien diría maliciosas por tu parte, Robin. Ya desde el primer día que te uniste a los Mugiwara.

Robin se rió levemente trayendo música a su caminar.

-Es que es muy divertido provocarte, kenshi-san.

Esto le sacó un gruñido de protesta que no hizo sino más gracia a Robin.

-Cuando antes lleguemos al Sunny, antes podré ir a un bar a tomar un buen merecido trago-. Se dijo en voz alta Zoro.-Todo normal y habitual. Tú a tus libros y yo a mis ejercicios.

Robin se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

-Esta noche me toca vigilancia. Espero que el lugar se encuentre todo ordenado para poder pasar la noche, kenshi-san-. Le dijo Robin.

-Ese sitio huele a lo que debe oler, ¿te digo yo que hagas algo con el olor de tus libros?-. Protestó Zoro medio burlón.

Robin metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

-Me encanta ese olor-. Le aclaró Robin.-Sólo me molesta el desorden.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me pase a limpiarlo?-. Preguntó incrédulo.

Robin le sonrió.

-¿Lo harías?-. Quiso saber Robin.

-Si no te gusta como queda pídeselo a ese ero-kukku porque yo…

-Podrías quedarte a pasar la noche-. Le interrumpió Robin. Suerte que se encontraba frente a Zoro porque, de esta manera, no podía ver como sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor cubriéndolas.-A no ser que sea algo que no es propio de ti, kenshi-san.

Zoro pensó en esas palabras durante un buen rato. Ciertamente no se trataba de algo que fuera propio de él, el pasar la noche junto a Robin, por causas no forzadas. Pero también era cierto que, entre ellos, creaban las situaciones para ajustarse como fuera para recibir, aunque fuera, una mirada por parte de uno de ellos.

-Tal vez no me apetezca escuchar los ronquidos de esos baka-. Sugirió Zoro.

Aunque Robin sabía que con unos simples ronquidos era imposible lograr despertar a Zoro no dijo nada porque no había nada más que decir.

-Bueno, entonces espero no roncar, kenshi-san.

Mirando por encima de su hombro le dedicó una mirada traviesa y sonrisa cómplice, tal y como las gastaban entre ellos, que fue recibida por una réplica perfecta por parte de Zoro. Ambos estaban seguros que sería una noche interesante.

-Mientras no lo hagas más fuerte que yo no habrá ningún problema, Robin.

__________

Finalizará en el **Epílogo**

______________________________

La verdad es que sólo quiero decir que espero que la historia les haya gustado y, tanto si es así como si no lo es, pediros que dejen algunas **REVIEWS** al respecto.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

**GLOSARIO:**

**It tou ryuu**: Estilo una katana.

**Yaikii no Giri**: Corte del Gran Espíritu Nocturno. (Basado en las palabras **Yaki**: aire nocturno. **I**: grandeza. **Iki**: aliento, espíritu)

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Gomen**: Perdón.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Houshuu-kari**: Cazador de recompensas.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los Piratas.

**¡Urusai!**: ¡Cállate!

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Sakura**: Cerezo.

**Haramaki**: faja.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

Bueno, hasta aquí esta pequeña historia. Muchas Gracias por leer y, espero que, por dejar **REVIEWS**.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Epílogo

**Fall in l-**

En muy poco tiempo tuvieron al Sunny a la vista, por supuesto gracias a que era Robin quien los guiaba y no Zoro, y allí ya se encontraban el resto de sus nakama en cubierta; sino esperándoles, tal vez observando los alrededores, eso si, mientras comían algo de meshi preparada por Sanji.

Y, hablando de este último, fue, precisamente, el primero en ver acercarse a Robin; supuestamente también debió de ver a Zoro pero no dijo nada al respecto hasta que se encontraron a bordo.

-Ah, Robin-chwan. No sabes lo contento que estoy de que te encuentres perfectamente-. Decía Sanji totalmente embobado con la morena que le devolvía una sonrisa cordial.-Hey, tú, marimo-. Cambió rápidamente su tono de voz meloso por uno más rudo.-¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo con Robin-chan a solas?

Zoro le ignoró pasando de largo mientras se dirigía al baño. Necesitaba una ducha cuanto antes, tanto por el agotamiento tras haber salvado la vida como por la cercanía de Robin. Seguramente más por el segundo motivo aunque no lo aparentase.

-Un caballero no habla de esos temas, ero-kukku-. Dijo Zoro ante el asombro de todos sus nakama que se volvieron hacia una Robin que miraba con total despreocupación el combate dialéctico de sus dos nakama.

Sanji sintió como si le hubieran pateado el corazón.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones, kuso marimo?!-. El pensar en Robin, o cualquier otra onna, con Zoro le parecía algo totalmente irrealizable. Sobre todo, acerca de sus dos nakama.-¡¡No la insultes con tus absurdas insinuaciones!! Y, ¿desde cuándo un baka como tú se puede llamar _caballero_?

-Cierto-, dijo Zoro sonriendo maliciosamente mientras seguía su camino sin decir nada al respecto de aquellas insinuaciones.-no lo soy. Y por eso mismo luego me iré a un bar y ver que no me encuentro.

Viendo que debería esperar a que Zoro terminase de ducharse, y porque no podía ir directamente con él y compartirla, pues era segura que a muchos de sus nakama les daría un ataque, Robin se dirigió hacia el camarote seguida por, una asombrada y casi, casi, sin palabras, Nami. El resto seguía tratando de comprender si lo insinuado podía llegar a ser, de alguna forma, real.

-¿De qué iba todo eso?-. Preguntó confundido Luffy.-¿Qué se supone que estuvieron haciendo Zoro y Robin?

-¡¡Nada!!-. Sanji trató de cortar todo este tema.-Solamente lo mismo que los demás. Derrotar a esos inútiles kuso houshuu-kari.

Pero si Luffy tenía algunas sospechas incapaces de poder ser aclaradas, Nami, por su parte, tenía a mano una de las fuentes más fiables para haberlo. Y mucho más en este caso concreto.

Nico Robin.

-¿Me vas a hacer rogarte qué me cuentes que habéis estado haciendo los dos solos durante tanto tiempo, Robin? Porque ya sabes que yo no soy de ese tipo de personas-. Le recordó Nami a su nakama.

-Está bien recordarlo, Nami-. Dijo con tono divertido Robin sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación por parte de Nami.

-Pero, ¿por saber de ti y Zoro a solas?-. Concretó Nami la cuestión.-¡Por favor! Porfa, porfi, venga, vamos, cuenta, ¡cuenta!, CUENTA, ¡CUENTA!

Nami daba vueltas alrededor de Robin tratando de agotarla para que cediera en sus pretensiones. Era algo que necesitaba saber porque, conociendo a Robin y Zoro, le resultaba muy fuerte el que cualquiera de ellos se hubiera atrevido a dar un paso hacia algún tipo de relación más íntima.

-No sé si hay algo que contar. Simplemente luchamos contra el houshuu-kari y lo arrojamos por un precipicio-. Robin no tenía pensado decirle nada sobre su acercamiento a Zoro porque era algo que debía ser decidido por los dos; pero eso no le impedía darle una visión de lo ocurrido no tan directa.-Nos quedamos allí un buen rato para descansar, ya sabes como es kenshi-san, y como la vista era hermosa no me importó esperar a que descansara, ya que no podía abandonarlo allí porque, tal vez, no lo volveríamos a ver hasta dentro de varios días, mínimo.

-¿Estás diciendo qué estuvisteis compartiendo un romántico atardecer?-. Le incitó Nami a que soltase algo real de lo ocurrido.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse por la insistencia, y sagacidad, de Nami.

-Sería una manera muy particular de ver lo ocurrido-. Robin estaba eligiendo la ropa para ponerse esta noche. Por supuesto, viniendo de ella, sería muy atractivo y sugerente.-Aunque sé de muchos de nuestros nakama que no compartirían semejante descripción. Empezando por el propio kenshi-san.

-Tch-. Nami desechó ese comentario con un gesto de su mano.-¿A quién le importa lo que pueda pensar ese baka?

Nami lo había dicho como si no fuera nada importante pero resaltando la parte burlona e hiriente de su comentario para ver la reacción que pudiera tener Robin pero, para desgracia de las esperanzas puestas en esto de Nami, no reaccionó de ninguna manera mientas buscaba la ropa interior.

_Ni siquiera con su ropa puedo hacerme una idea_.

El pensamiento de Nami era cierto porque Robin siempre vestía de la misma manera por lo que era imposible poder adivinar si se podía estar vistiendo para Zoro o no. Eso era lo malo de que siempre fuera tan sexy y arrebatadora. Entonces pensó en otra posibilidad.

_Si no logro nada por parte de Robin… no conseguiré mucho más por parte de Zoro pero, en cambio, puede ver como reaccionan entre ellos a partir de ahora_.

No tendría que ser muy difícil encontrar una nueva visión sobre Robin por parte de Zoro si lo comparamos a su yo habitual. Ese mismo al que no le tembló ni uno de sus cabellos verdes cuando se habían puesto aquellos vestidos tan elegantes, y extremadamente sugerentes y sensuales en la isla Kame. Si con aquel vestido que le dejaba toda la espalda a la vista a Robin, deteniéndose justo sobre el nacimiento de su trasero, y que le daba una gran visión de sus generosos pechos, con una raja lateral que mostraba su larga pierna morena; si con semejante vestido Zoro se mostró ausente e impasible, cualquier reacción a la presencia de Robin significará que hay algo entre ellos dos.

_O significaría que ese baka no tiene sangre en sus venas porque la perdió toda en sus combates… o que se controla muy bien respecto a estos temas_.

-Debes reconocer que incluso alguien como él ha dicho unas cuantas verdades, Nami-. Le recordó Robin logrando un bufido de molestia por parte de su amiga.

-Bah, incluso a un burro le puede sonar la flauta.

Robin no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario de Nami.

_Y lo malo es que no sé si se ríe por lo que he dicho o de mí_.

Después de desistir en sus intentos por hacer hablar a Robin, Nami se puso a buscar su ropa para la salida. Por supuesto que ella no iba a ser menos que Robin, y mucho menos ahora que estaba desarrollándose tan bien su cuerpo, por lo que eligió un conjunto muy sexy.

_Aunque la única manera sería que me cubriera de salsa o algo comestible_.

De camino hacia el baño vio como Zoro se iba acercando a ellas y supo el por qué Robin podría haberle cogido algo más que simple cariño y amistad al kenshi, por lo menos por la parte física.

_¡Bendito desquiciado entrenamiento suyo!_

Esto era algo que a Nami no le importaba, la manía de Zoro en ir descamisado mostrando su trabajado cuerpo con total naturalidad. Si su corazón no estuviera ocupado no le importaría ocupar ese cuerpo.

-¿Tan escaso de dinero estás qué no te llega para ropa y calzado, Zoro?-. Le dijo Nami con tono burlón viendo como también iba descalzo. Zoro no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró para Robin aunque Nami si recibió una mirada asesina por parte del kenshi.-¡Huy que mirada más peligrosa! Si llevase puesta mis sandalias estaría temblando cómodamente en ellas.

Pero, para desgracia de Nami, ninguno de esos dos, se dignó a decirse nada o a dedicarse una fugaz mirada. Si realmente hubiera algo entre ellos no lo iban a demostrar con tanta facilidad como había llegado a sospechar que pudieran mostrar.

Una vez las dos estuvieron en el baño trató de iniciar una conversación que girase en torno a Zoro. Para qué las sutilezas si esos dos ni siquiera le ofrecían una miradita de reojo para saciar, o dar alas, sus sospechas.

El momento elegido fue cuando Robin le estaba lavando la espalda a Nami, ya que de la otra manera no iba a ser posible pues usaba su Hana Hana para lavarse a ella misma mientras tanto.

-¿No crees qué si el entrenamiento de Zoro le deja semejante cuerpo los demás podían practicar también?

Su intención hacer que admitiera una verdad como que Zoro tenía un buen cuerpo; pero no salió como esperaba.

-¿Te parece? No sé, creo que Luffy se vería muy raro con un cuerpo como el de kenshi-san-. Le dijo mientras le pasó las yemas de los dedos justo sobre su espina dorsal logrando provocarle un escalofrío.

-Bueno… visto así…

Robin sabía lo que pretendía y se divertiría con ello.

-A mí me gustan mis nakama como son-. Admitió Robin con total naturalidad.

Aquí Nami creyó haber encontrado el cebo perfecto para que Robin picara, a pesar de que había sido la propia Robin quien lo había puesto ahí para ella.

-¿… en serio…?-. Nami trataba de que su tono de voz sonara indiferente acerca de la conversación que estaban manteniendo.-¿… y quién te gusta más de todos ellos…?

Robin se puso a pensar su respuesta mientras seguía enjabonando a Nami. Sus manos habían pasado de su espalda a su vientre que acariciaban con suaves movimientos circulares. Esperando por aquella respuesta, Nami no se percataba de ello pero, cuando sintió, lo más cerca que era posible, a Robin, pegando sus pechos contra su espalda, mientras sus manos ascendían por su cuerpo y rozaban sus propios pechos, ahí Nami no pudo evitar ponerse tensa.

-¿… Ro-Robin…?

Algo que no ayudó fue cuando sintió el cálido aliento rozándole la oreja al susurrarle al oído.

-… no sé, Nami…-, Robin se humedeció los labios, de manera que Nami pudiera escucharlo, mientras se dirigía a su otra oreja.-… dudo entre dos de ellos…

_¡¿¡Entre dos!?!_-. Nami no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba segura de que uno de ellos era Zoro pero, y el otro, ¿quién podía ser? Podía ser cualquiera de ellos. Podía ser incluso…-_No… no puede ser él…_-, Nami sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Ese mismo pecho que podía sentir la cercanía de las manos de Robin. Un pensamiento detuvo su corazón.-_… no puedo ser… ¿¡¿¡yo!?!_

-… es que son tan… hmmmm-, este sonido puso en alerta y máxima tensión a Nami.-… adorables… que creo que si, lo mejor sería que... me quedase con los dos…

Nami ya no podía aguantar durante más tiempo esta incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber de una vez la respuesta de Robin.

-¿Quién… digo, quienes?

-Oh, Luffy y Chopper-. Admitió de improviso Robin separándose de Nami.-Son los dos más adorables y graciosos de todos ellos. Además Chopper es muy inteligente por eso tengo esta duda, Nami. ¿Tú a quién prefieres de los dos? ¿Quién te gusta?

Toda aquella revelación, que no era la que Nami estaba esperando conocer, la dejó bastante aturdida por lo que su boca, a causa de su corazón, habló antes de que su cerebro analizase la información que pedía Robin.

-Luffy-. Dijo Nami sin dudar.

-Pues hacéis una pareja muy mona, Nami-. Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la ducha.-Perfectos el uno para el otro.

-¿En serio lo crees?-. Nami siempre había querido saber la opinión de alguien sobre como se verían en pareja.-Lo malo es que resulta muy duro lograr que ese baka pueda fijarse en alguien que no sea meshi o el anuncio de una buena aventura.

Nami se levantó pensativa siguiendo los pasos de Robin.

-Pero el inicio de una relación de pareja es una gran aventura, Nami-. Le dijo mientras dejaba que el agua fuera limpiándola de toda aquella espuma.-Sólo hay que saber como hablarle a Luffy para que comprenda las cosas más importantes que suelen escapársele.

-Pero no es tan fácil, Robin-. Suspiró cansinamente Nami.-Siempre anda todo acelerado y resulta que tiene la atención de un crío de cinco años… qué digo, de cinco meses. No para quieto.

Robin se rió a la comparación hecha por Nami de su senchou.

-Pues atráesela con tus mikan, Nami-. Robin le lanzó una mirada maliciosa.-O, si así lo prefieres, con tus pechos ya que es un bebé.

El momento elegido por Robin para decirle esto fue cuando Nami se estaba limpiando, precisamente, sus pechos, logrando que se le formara una imagen mental de Luffy colgando de sus pechos mientras se los chupaba. Al momento apartó las manos.

-¡¡No digas esas cosas, Robin!!-. Pero cuando vio el rostro de su nakama se la encontró tratando de mantener a raya sus risas.-¡¡AAHH!! Lo has hecho a propósito. No puedo creerme que haya caído tan tontamente en mi propia trampa.

-No te preocupes por ello, Nami-. Le dijo mientras se secaba su cabello.-Es normal que se te pueda soltar la lengua cuando tienes tantas ganas de decir algo.

Nami cerró el grifo y escurrió algo su cabello.

-Entonces quiere decir qué no sientes nada por Zoro.

Robin le lanzó una toalla a Nami pero, lo más importante para la akage, le ofreció lo que estaba buscando con tanta insistencia.

-Quiere decir que yo si sé controlar lo que siento, Nami.

Al momento el rostro de la akage se iluminó.

-Entonces es que quieres a ese baka kenshi, ¿verdad?-. A pesar de todo Nami seguía queriendo escuchar las palabras correctas de boca de Robin.

-Es mono.

Nami alzó las manos al cielo.

-Para ti muchas cosas son monas o magníficas, Robin-. Había momentos como estos en los que Robin podía con la paciencia de Nami.-¿Por qué no puedes decirlo claramente para que no haya ningún tipo de dudas al respecto?

-Porque una pareja está formada por dos personas y dos decisiones, Nami.-. Dijo terminando de secar su cuerpo.-No puedo decir nada si la otra parte no está dispuesta a dar ese paso adelante.

Aunque Nami le quisiera gritar bastantes cosas no podía hacerlo porque ella no era muy diferente de ellos dos. Tampoco decía nada por… no saber cual sería la reacción de Luffy. Pero…

-¿Sabes por lo menos si a él le pasan cosas contigo?-. Le preguntó Nami.

-¿Cosas?-. Dijo extrañada Robin.-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Nami hizo rodar los ojos ante los intentos de su nakama por sonar inocente.

-Ha, ha… muy graciosa, Robin. ¿Le gustas a ese marimo?-. No es que necesitase una respuesta para esto pues ella tenía ojos en la cara y prestaba atención a los comportamientos de sus nakama. Sabía que a Zoro le pasaban ciertas cosas con Robin pero si llegaban a ser, en concreto, las esperadas era algo distinto.-Yo estoy segura de que él si siente algo por ti y es algo positivo, nada de toda esa desconfianza inicial que se fue hace mucho como un rayo... si, justamente, como un rayo.

Una vez cambiadas fueron a cubierta en donde esperaban el resto de sus nakama. Todos ellos con la excepción, obviamente, de Zoro que ya había dicho que tenía sus propios planes. Lo malo para él era que Nami iba a dirigir esta salida y no pensaba regresar al Sunny sin una respuesta a sus preguntas.

Nami vestía un top de cuero negro, y reflejos rojizos o anaranjados, de tirantes que, podría ser confundido con facilidad con un simple sujetador, servía para realzar, aún más si cabe, su pecho, ya de por si generoso. También llevaba una camisa negra con unos dibujos morados florales cuya parte interior era roja. El pantalón era ajustado como su propia piel, tan negro como la noche y con un cinturón rojo en cuya hebilla tenía la letra **L** bien visible. Unas zapatillas oscuras para no castigar sus pies remataban el conjunto. Como accesorios llevaba unas gafas de sol, grandes que cubrían por completo sus ojos y, sobre su pecho, por debajo de su clavícula, tenía un broche en forma de corazón que se mantenía sujeto a su piel como si todo su cuerpo supiera que no dejaría caer una joya a pesar de no estar sujeta salvo por el contacto con su piel.

Robin, a diferencia de lo que era habitual en ella, había elegido un conjunto menos provocador, y puramente sexual, para ponerse uno mucho más sensual. Casi como si, realmente, esta fuera una cita con Zoro y no una salida en grupo con sus nakama. De seguro que lo más atrevido sería su lencería porque, lo que podía verse, era más bien dulce y tierno. Se trataba de un minivestido, por lo menos algo seguía igual pues sus piernas siempre gustaba de lucirlas, que alcanzaba hasta cubrir su trasero, lo que hará una experiencia el sentarse sin llegar a mostrar el tipo de lencería que tenía puesta. Pero, a diferencia de sus minivestidos habituales, este no era ajustado sino que le ofrecía cierta libertad a su cuerpo. Se veía muy suave y daban ganas de abrazarla. Tenía largas mangas terminadas en unos puños más amplios de lo normal que quedaban colgando. Era bicolor, más en concreto, de rayas horizontales rojas y blancas. Unas quince en total. El remate lo proporcionaba una capucha que dejaba ver que el interior del vestido era de un blanco puro. A pesar de llevar unas botas, estas eran de un beis muy claro, aunque de tallo alto como le gustaban a Robin. Su complemento era una gorra amplia y abombada de color blanco.

Si Nami se veía fuerte, salvaje y dispuesta a comerse el Mundo, Robin, en cambio, se la veía delicada, amorosa y totalmente un dulce dispuesto a ser saboreado.

Al verlas Sanji no tuvo ninguna duda de que había muerto por la espera y un par de ángeles habían venido a por él para llevarlo al Paraíso en donde le aguardaban todas las mecchen y hermosas onna que conoció, y no conoció, durante toda su vida.

El resto de sus nakama también las observaron sin poder evitarlo porque tenían una presencia que invitaba a dejarse perder en tan perfectas bellezas. Por supuesto que, todos ellos, sabían que seguían siendo unas onna hermosas a pesar de que fueran sus nakama.

Nami disfrutó de la mirada con la que Luffy se había quedado mirando para ella y, por esos instantes, llegó a pensar que finalmente iba a conseguir que diera un paso en su dirección. Fue esperar algo muy importante demasiado pronto.

-¡¡Vamos!!-. Gritó Luffy volviéndose hacia el costado del Sunny que daba hacia el muelle.-Si no nos apuramos seguro que Zoro acabará con toda la meshi antes de que lleguemos.

-Eso si encontró el lugar primero-. Dijo Sanji.-Aunque no tenemos que ir al mismo sitio que ese marimo. Seguro que de encontrar alguno se tratará de un mugriento bar en donde no puedo permitir que mis dos lindos angelitos puedan poner uno de sus delicados pies.

Mientras todos desembarcaban Nami se sintió algo decaída ante la rápida indiferencia de Luffy. La verdad era que no tenía por qué sentirse así pues era lo que esperaba que sucediera.

_Pero, a pesar de todo, duele porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… y con Luffy sin esperanza no hay vida_.

-Ánimo, Nami-. Le dijo Robin mientras se agarraba a su brazo derecho.-Que la mirada que se le quedó cuando te vio salir no puede ser fingida ni por un experto embaucador.

Nami sabía que Robin era su mejor amiga y que podría estar tratando de levantarle el ánimo pero, si de algo podía estar segura de su nakama, era que siempre decía la verdad por muy fuerte y dolorosa que esta pudiera llegar a ser.

-Eso lo dices porque Luffy no tiene idea de juegos de azar-. Le reprochó con falso enfado Nami apretándose con fuerza al brazo de Robin.

-No, porque conozco a uno muy bueno que se derrumba en este tipo de momentos, Nami-. Los recuerdos de Zoro tratando disimular sus miradas y sonrojos le pusieron una sonrisa en el rostro de Robin.

Y unas risas en los labios de Nami.

Zoro se encontraba en su… ¿vigésima copa? No, en su vigésima primera copa y aún no daba muestras de ningún tipo de afección por culpa de tanto alcohol. El barman no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Había supuesto que no pasaría de doce pero Zoro seguía bebiendo y bebiendo sin parar.

-Ponme otra-. Le pidió el kenshi.

El hombre decidió atacar con una buena combinación.

-Muy bien, te pondré una de _agua_.

Zoro le lanzó una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

-Oi, tú dónde has estado todo este tiempo-. Le dijo señalando todo lo que había bebido.-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme agua en estos momentos!

A pesar de la seriedad con la que le habló Zoro, el barman sonrió de manera muy sospechosa mientras sacaba una botella y un nuevo vaso. Ante la mirada molesta de Zoro le llenó el vaso con el _agua_ de aquella botella.

-¿Estás sordo o… qué…?-. Cuando Zoro cogió el vaso pudo notar el calor procedente del agua de su interior. Algo muy extraño pero que, en vez de echarle hacia atrás le empujó a aceptar aquella bebida. Sin un segundo pensamiento de duda vació el vaso de un solo trago.

Notó un cierto calor bajando por su garganta y supo que podría acostumbrarse a beber de esta agua bastante más a menudo.

-Deje la botella de esta agüita-. Dijo Zoro apoderándose de la botella.-Me parece que esta noche va a ser bastante más interesante de lo esperado.

Y, casi como si hubieran estado sincronizados, en ese momento entraron en el local el resto de los Mugiwara. A pesar de ello, el barman ocultó rápidamente su sorpresa por tener en su establecimiento a toda la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Daba igual pues los negocios seguían siendo los negocios.

-Shishishishi. ¡Oi, Zoro!-. Le llamaba Luffy a gritos.-Pues al final el sitio no es tan malo como pensabas, Sanji.

Usopp le tapó la boca a Luffy.

-Pero, ¿qué haces, baka?-. Le hablaba al oído.-No puedes decir esas cosas que sino el dueño puede que nos eche.

Luffy asintió varias veces antes de que Usopp se arriesgase a quitarle la mano de la boca. Mientras tanto, Sanji tenía su propia opinión que, en vez de guardársela para si mismo, la dijo en voz baja y con voz lastimera.

-… pues sigo prefiriendo el que Nami-swan y Robin-chan me acompañasen a un buen restaurante para tener una cena romántica los tres solos…-, entonces alzó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Zoro bebiendo, e ignorando a sus nakama.-… en vez de tener que soportaros a todos vosotros juntos en un local elegido por ese marimo.

Zoro giró la cabeza hacia sus nakama.

-Pues ya sabes donde está la puerta así que, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y te largas maldito ero-kukku?-. Zoro miró a cada uno de sus nakama como si estuviera mirando para cualquier otra persona desconocida.

-¡¡Urusei, kuso marimo!!

-Sanji-, habló Nami.-¡¡URUSEI!!

-Por supuesto, Nami-swan. Lo que tú dig…-. Sanji se tapó la boca ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó la akage.

_¡¡Qué guapa se pone Nami-swan cuando se enfada!!_

-Ya tenía que venir la bruja a molestar-. Maldijo para si mismo Zoro aunque todo el mundo pudo escuchar sus palabras.

_¡¿No puede ser?!_-. Pensó Sanji.-_¿Será ese el motivo por el que este kuso marimo siempre la está haciendo rabiar?_

-¿Con qué esas tenemos, Zoro?-. Nami pasó a su lado sonriéndole maliciosamente.-Y, ¿puede saberse cómo tenías planeaba pagar toda esta bebida?

_¡Maldita bruja!_

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-. Trató de cortar el tema.

-Me debes dinero, Zoro-. Le recordó Nami, como si hiciera falta el hacerlo.-Así que, si que es asunto mío… pero, como parece que estás pudiente pues hoy pagas las rondas de todos-. En la cabeza de Zoro, el vaso que se rompió bajo la presión de su mano, resultaba ser cierto cuello en particular.-Y ese vaso también, por supuesto.

Cada uno de los Mugiwara fue sentándose en la barra al lado de Zoro, hacia la izquierda desde donde se encontraba, en el siguiente orden. Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook, Sanji, Nami y, por último, justo en el otro extremo, Luffy.

Robin, sin ser su intención de mantenerse lejos de sus nakama, se sentó en una mesa aparte que le ofrecía una panorámica perfecta de sus nakama y del local. La barra delante y, el resto del local reflejado en el gran espejo que había tras la barra.

-Una ronda para todos de lo que esté tomando ese baka-. dijo Nami señalando en dirección a Zoro. El barman había echado una mirada y, de todos los allí presentes, había unos cuantos que no veía capaces de beber aquellos tragos pero, primero, Chopper adoptó su Heavy Point después de que pasó la vista por él y, segundo, Usopp puso cara de perfecto bebedor.

Solamente quedaba Luffy.

-Yo no bebo alcohol, Nami-. Le dijo en voz baja pero recibió una sonrisa, demasiado traviesa, por parte de la akage.-Eh…

-Hoy si, Luffy-. Le aseguró con gran determinación.-Sólo un trago, un kanpai y nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy no parecía tenerlas todas consigo pero, cuanto más tiempo tardaba en responderle, más cerca se ponía Nami, y más se le alzaban sus pechos en su dirección.

-Está bien… uno solo y nada más-. Concedió Luffy.

-Okey, senchou-. Conseguido su objetivo se centró en conseguir las bebidas.-Vamos, esos tragos de…

-Agüita-. Dijo el barman colocando un vaso delante de cada uno de los Mugiwara.-Que les guste, señores y señorita.

Robin llamó la atención del barman.

-A mí, aparte del trago, tráigame una taza de…

-¡¡Kouhii!!-. Dijeron todos los Mugiwara al coro salvo uno de ellos que se mordía la lengua por no poder hablar. Aunque eso no le impedía lanzarle miradas asesinas a cada uno de ellos, salvo a su perfecta akage.

Esperaron a que Robin tuviera su vaso de agüita antes de que todos cogieron su vaso dispuestos a brindar, momento en que Zoro aprovechó para ponerse en pie ignorando el brindis.

-¡¡KANPAAAAHHHH!!

Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tomar sus tragos, los altos taburetes en donde estaban sentados partieron arrojándolos, a cada uno de ellos, al suelo de espaldas. A todos menos a Zoro que estaba de pie y de Robin que se encontraba en una mesa aparte.

Como un rayo todos los Mugiwara se pusieron en pie señalando a una persona en concreto.

-¡¿¡A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO!?!

-Casi me mato-. Dijo Brook.-Aunque, claro está, yo ya estoy muerto. Yo ho ho ho.

Zoro los miró sin saber a lo que se referían.

-¿De qué habláis? No tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando-. Les dijo mientras, con todo el descaro del mundo, volvía a envainar a Wadou.

-¡¡SI AÚN ESTÁS GUARDANDO LA KATANA!!

Zoro les ignoró y centró su atención en Luffy y Nami que seguían en el suelo pero que, a diferencia del resto de sus nakama, la bebida no sólo los había empapado sino que, también, había llegado a entrarles por la boca bebiendo un poco.

Lo suficiente para que les llegara a hacer efecto.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAaaaaahhhhhh…!!!-. Los ánimos de Luffy se fueron apagando hasta que quedó totalmente frito tumbándose totalmente pasado y poniéndose a dormir.

Nami, a su lado, miró por todo el local con su mirada totalmente borrosa antes de volver su atención a Luffy que dormía inconsciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahuecando el torso de Luffy, como si fuera una almohada, Nami apoyó la cabeza y se puso a dormir.

Robin miró para Zoro mientras en su mano seguía el vaso con la agüita.

-¿Por qué yo no me caigo, kesnhi-san?-. Le preguntó con más dobles sentidos de los inimaginables por sus nakama.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ya lo estabas, onna-. Le respondió Zoro antes de coger el vaso de entre los dedos de Robin y bebérselo de un trago.-¡¡Déjala donde está!!

Sanji se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia su nakama.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, marimo-. Le espetó Sanji, pero obedeciendo las palabras de Zoro.-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Chopper, que había tenido la intención de ir a ver como se encontraban tanto Luffy como Nami, decidió no hacerlo viendo la reacción por parte de Zoro al intento de Sanji de acercarse a la akage.

Zoro ignoró las palabras de Sanji.

-¿Qué prefieres, onna, por delante o por detrás?-. Le preguntó con mortal seriedad, aunque con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-Hmmmm… si me permites elegir, kenshi-san pues…-, Robin estaba dándole vueltas a su kouhii con la cucharilla.-… aunque, la mayoría de las veces, me fue preferible por detrás, prefiero por delante, cara a cara, kenshi-san.

A los Mugiwara, y al resto de los presentes, este diálogo logró abrirles los ojos tanto que podías ver la circunferencia en el interior de la cuenca. Salvo Brook, por supuesto, pues sólo es huesos.

-¡¿PERO QUE KUSO LE ESTÁS PREGUNTANDO A ROBIN-CHWAN PEDAZO DE MARIMO?!

Los gritos de Sanji no hicieron mella en Zoro que no apartaba la vista de Robin, la cual, como era de esperar en ella, tenía una sonrisa bastante maliciosa en sus labios. En cambio Nami si reaccionó a los gritos, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuerpo de Luffy y, estirando parte de él, para cubrirse las orejas y dejar de escuchar aquellos gritos.

-Pues parece ser que algo que no le disgusta, eru-kukku-. Dijo Zoro con tono burlón.-Muy bien. Si así lo prefieres, Robin.

No era la primera vez que los Mugiwara escuchaban a Zoro llamarla por su nombre pero si la primera vez que lo hacía en un ambiente tan distendido como este, y de una manera tan directa y cercana a ella.

Con un rápido movimiento desenvainó a Shūsui y Sandai Kitetsu que, unido al giro de su cuerpo, envió una serie de cortes por todo el bar, aunque Zoro sólo los dirigió hacia los lugares que había discutido, previamente, con Robin. Las paredes que se encontraban delante y detrás de Robin fueron cortadas dejando a la vista lo que tras ellas se encontraban… y quienes lo estaban.

Los Mugiwara se tuvieron que agachar para evitar ser cortados por el ataque de Zoro. Cada uno de ellos lo logró a su manera. Brook se dobló hacia atrás sobre la barra del bar mientras que Franky usó sus Hoshi Shield para protegerse del ataque. Chopper sólo necesitó bajarse del taburete y Usopp esquivó, con sorprendente e inaudita agilidad, aquellos cortes que fueron en su dirección. De todos ellos fue Sanji el que a punto estuvo de ser cortado por encontrarse demasiado afectado por las palabras que intercambiaron Robin y Zoro. Por suerte, cuando trató de avanzar hacia Zoro resbaló con un vaso que se encontraba en el suelo… precisamente el mismo vaso que le fue servido a Robin y Zoro se había bebido no hacía ni unos segundos antes.

-¡¡¡CASI NOS CORTAS, BAKAYAROU!!!

Los gritos de sus nakama contrarrestaban con la tranquilidad que mostraban Zoro y Robin, totalmente ajenos a los estados alterados de los Mugiwara.

-Mi pobre afro-. Se lamentaba Brook.-Que cerca estuve de perder parte de él. Siento como si mi corazón no cupiese en mi pecho aunque, claro está, no tengo ni corazón ni pecho porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

Pero la atención de Zoro se encontraba partida entre los enemigos que se encontraban ocultos tras aquellas paredes y la propia Robin a la que, por culpa del ataque hecho por Zoro, se le había caído su gorra que ahora recogía con sus 'brazo fleur'.

Ella, dándose cuenta de que tenía la atención de Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta que, afortunadamente para Zoro, nadie más pudo haberla visto pues él mismo la cubría de ojos curiosos, mientras se colocaba la gorra.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-. Tanto Usopp como Chopper se asustaron al ver a unas cuarenta personas tras las paredes.

-Eh, ¿quién se supone que son todos estos tipos?-. Le preguntó Franky mientras se tomaba una cola, que había parado, milagrosamente intacta, a sus manos tras el ataque de Zoro.

-¡¡Eso no importa!!-. Intervino Sanji.-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, marimo?

Toda aquella gente mostró sus armas dispuestas a ser usadas contra los Mugiwara. A pesar de la situación ventajosa en número, la mayoría de ellos, se encontraba bastante asustada ante la presencia de los kaizoku.

-Acabemos lo que empezamos antes, Robin-. Le dijo Zoro ignorando, una vez más, las palabras de Sanji.

-Bueno, resulta un cambio de escenario muy radical en comparación a donde lo hicimos la última vez, kenshi-san-. El rostro de Robin mostraba una imperturbable serenidad.-Pero, esta vez, ¿podríamos hacerlo algo más rápido?

Zoro enarcó una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Y yo que siempre pensaba que eras de las que le gusta dedicar su tiempo para disfrutar de los momentos y ahora vas y prefieres las prisas-. Zoro clavó su mirada ante las personas que tenía frente a él.

-Es que no me gustaría que se me enfriase mi kouhii, kenshi-san.

Ninguno de sus nakama, o cualquier otra persona de las presentes, era capaz de dar con el significado de aquel diálogo fuera de lo que significaban sus palabras.

-Oi, Usopp-. Le llamó Chopper.-¿De qué están hablando Zoro y Robin?

-Te lo diré cuando seas mayor-. Le respondió Usopp sólo para ser pateado en la cabeza por Sanji.-¡Ouch!

La mirada de Sanji no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se encontraba muy molesto por lo que había tenido, la desgracia, de escuchar.

-Explícate de una vez, kuso marimo.

No queriendo tener a Sanji encima molestándolo con infinidad de preguntas, Zoro decidió darle la respuesta a sus dudas y confusiones. Por lo menos en lo concerniente a las personas que habían en el bar.

-Son los compañeros de los houshuu-kari que no tuvieron la mejor idea de tratar de cobrar nuestras cabezas-. Dijo Zoro.-Era obvio que tenían una base en esta pequeña ciudad y, de todos los bares y negocios por los que pasé, este fue el único en donde no se asustaron de mi presencia.

-… algo muy difícil de creer con esas pintas…-, le susurró Usopp a Chopper.

-Una vez en el interior fue muy sencillo notar su presencia y, por supuesto-, Zoro señaló con Sandai una de las botellas que había dejado en la barra.-el que trataran de drogarme con la bebida fue lo que me dejó totalmente clara la situación.

Este fue el momento para que interviniera el barman.

-Y no entiendo cómo es posible que, después de tanto que has bebido, no te haya afectado en absoluto, a diferencia de esos dos-, dijo señalando a unos dormidos Luffy y Nami provocando que aumentara la furia de Sanji al ver como la akage dormía sobre el pecho de su senchou con tanta paz.-que sólo fue suficiente con lo que les salpicó en la boca al caerse al suelo.

-¡¡Ooohhh!!-. Chopper estaba asombrado por como Zoro había sido capaz de encontrar a los houshuu-kari.-¡Sugoi! ¡¡Zoro es increíble!!

-¡¡Eso quiere decir que es tu culpa, marimo!!-. Le gritó Sanji ignorando las palabras de admiración de Chopper.

Zoro envainó sus katana.

-Habría sido mucho peor de no haberles impedido que se bebieran sus tragos. Además de que aquí la cuestión no es esa sino por qué vosotros no os disteis cuenta de lo que pasaba aquí-. Entonces Zoro miró para Robin.-O, mejor aún, que Robin hubiera sido la única en darse cuenta de ello.

-Oi, Nico Robin-. Le dijo Franky sorprendido.-¿Tú lo sabías?

-Bueno, es mi especialidad el darme cuenta de cosas como estas-. Se quitó importancia a su sagacidad.-Por cierto, ¿podríamos acabar cuanto antes?-. Les preguntó mientras cogía la taza de kouhii.-No me gustaría tener que tomar, al final, un kouhii todo frío.

Ni que decir que cuando los Mugiwara se pusieron manos a la obra no tardaron ni lo que se tardaba en remover una vuelta el kouhii. Era de esperar que si habían logrado derrotar a los houshuu-kari capacitados para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los kaizoku, todos estos, pesos muertos, no durarían más de un golpe por Mugiwara.

En poco tiempo Usopp ya se encontraba alardeando de su gran capacidad de dirección en el combate que sirvió para completar la derrota total de los houshuu-kari. Pero Sanji no se encontraba de humor para soportar sus cuentos.

-Será mejor que me encargue de Nami-san-. Anunció pero sólo fue el hacerlo para que Nami ya se despertara. Una desgracia para las intenciones del rubio.-… oh, no. Y yo que quería despertarla con un beso.

-¿Y también ibas a despertar a mugiwara con otro seppun?-. Le Preguntó Franky.

-¡¡Urusei!! De eso podía encargarse Brook, seguro que con un buen susto se despertaría al instante-. Dijo sin mucho ánimo tras su fracasado plan.

-Yo ho ho ho… eso es cierto pero, no sé para que serviría que me dieran un susto si ya estoy despierto.

-¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE LE DARÍA EL SUSTO!!-. Le gritó Sanji.

-AAAAHHHH…-, finalmente si le dieron el susto a Brook pero, en lugar de despertarlo, lo dejaron inconsciente.

Nami se frotó los ojos con la mano tratando de despertarse por completo, viendo a Luffy a su lado durmiendo a pierna suelta. No tardó nada en agarrarle por los hombros y empezar a sacudirlo para despertarlo.

-¡¡¡LUFFYYYY!!!

Para sorpresa de todos, pues la última vez que se encontraba totalmente dormido había sido necesario utilizar un truco especial sobre meshi para conseguir despertarlo, Luffy abrió los ojos al momento.

-¿… nani…?-. Entonces enfocó lo mejor posible la vista reconociendo a la figura que lo estaba zarandeando.-¿… Nami…?

Podía decirse, por el tono de voz de los dos, que se encontraban algo aturdidos, porque no se podía decir, con total seguridad, que estuvieran ebrios.

-… Luffy…

Nami y Luffy se quedaron mirándose fijamente dando a lugar un silencio que sólo se rompía por el sonido que hacía Robin al revolver el kouhii.

-Oi, Robin-. Le dijo Usopp.-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que el kouhii no esté drogado como las bebidas?

Era una muy buena idea. Aunque pensaba que únicamente habían drogado las bebidas, si contamos que Luffy la había bebido casi a la fuerza, era normal pensar que el kouhii pudiera estar drogado.

-Comprobémoslo-. Dijo Robin metiendo la punta de su dedo índice en el kouhii.-Bien, aún está caliente-. Robin alzó dicho dedo en dirección a Zoro señalándole o, más en concreto, su boca.-Compruébalo, kenshi-san.

Si aquella petición dejó sorprendidos a los Mugiwara, que esperaban una explosión de ira por parte de Zoro a semejante propuesta, la respuesta de Zoro hizo que sus mandíbulas tocasen el suelo.

Echándose hacia delante, abrió la boca dejando que fuera su lengua quien entrara primero en contacto con el índice de Robin; que lo acomodó sobre la húmeda lengua antes de que Zoro cerrase la boca atrapándoselo entre sus labios.

Robin sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al ritmo en que se aceleraba la succión de su dedo. Mientras la lengua de Zoro seguía lamiéndolo con cuidados, y lentos, movimientos.

Finalmente los labios de Zoro se separaron y sacó la lengua sobre la que se encontraba el dedo de Robin que se deslizó por su húmeda superficie hasta que, la punta de la lengua y la punta del dedo índice, fueron los últimos en estar en contacto. Se despidieron con suavidad.

-¿Y bien, kenshi-san?-. Quiso conocer la respuesta.

-Puedo asegurarte que ese kouhii no está drogado, más allá de su propia esencia-. Le dijo Zoro totalmente seguro de si mismo.

Por supuesto que algunos podían poner en duda tal afirmación.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo después de haber bebido tanto licor drogado?-. Quiso saber Usopp.-Es más, ¿por qué no te afectó la droga como a esos dos?

Dichos dos seguían quietos observándose con gran detenimiento.

-Para que me pudiera afectar habría tenido que beber la misma cantidad para que le hubiera hecho efecto al zombi de Luffy, por lo menos-. Se jactó Zoro todo seguro de si mismo.

Tratando de ignorar las soberbias palabras de Zoro, mandaron a Chopper que buscase algo de beber y que no hubiera sido drogado, eso o el irse a otro lugar tras haber dejado este bastante maltrecho.

El que necesitaba un trago era Sanji que no soportaba el estado de ensimismamiento en el que se quedaron Luffy y Nami como tampoco la familiaridad con la que parecían tratarse Robin y Zoro.

Hablando de esta última pareja.

-¿No te gusta mi vestido, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó inesperadamente Robin dejando algo descolocado, y confuso, a Zoro.

-Tú sabrás que eres quien se lo puso-. Dijo Zoro.-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Sólo quería saber si te gustaba, kenshi-san. No me parece una pregunta muy extraña-. Le dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su kouhii.-Es que como nunca me has dicho nada acerca de la ropa que me pongo pues no sé si es de tu agrado o no lo es.

Una vez más Zoro la miró confundido.

-Pero es a ti a quien le debería gustar, e importar, no lo que los demás puedan pensar de tu ropa-. Estaba claro que la moda no era el fuerte de Zoro.

-Lo sé, kenshi-san-, los ojos de Robin se quedaron fijos en los de Zoro.-pero me gustaría saber si te gusta.

-Está bien-. Le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.-No creo que te pusieras una ropa que no te sentara bien, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, eso es cierto-. Admitió Robin.-Pero también es bueno escuchar palabras bonitas sobre la ropa de una de otras personas. Personas cercanas…-, Robin no le dejó hablar a Zoro.-que no sean Sanji.

Todo el mundo sabía que Sanji siempre alababa la ropa que vestían tanto Nami como Robin. Siempre con un halago en la punta de su lengua dispuesto a ser utilizado.

-No es lo mío el comentar lo bien o mal que pueda sentarle la ropa a nadie, Robin-. Le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.-Pero no es porque no piense que no te sienta bien porque eso no es cierto-. Zoro acercó su rostro hacia el de Robin.-Por ejemplo, este vestido te hace ver muy delicada y suave. Dulce y apetitosa, Robin. Dispuesta para que te den un buen mordisco y prueben lo bien que sabes.

Vale, esto era, más o menos, lo que había pedido pero, el escucharlo de su propia voz entendía lo que le había estado intentando decir Zoro. No estaba acostumbrada a que Zoro le ofreciera palabras halagadoras, o lo más parecido que tuviera.

_Aunque eso no quiere decir que no pueda acostumbrarme a ellas_.

-¿Y cuál es mi sabor, kenshi-san?-. El tono de voz de Robin, juguetón parecía estar provocando a Zoro. Aunque también podía ser que lo estuviera animando.

En estos momentos Zoro no necesitaba muchos ánimos pues, como habían dicho antes, no forzarían la situación por la simple necesidad de sentirse… esta situación, ¿era o no era forzada?

Zoro cubrió la distancia que separaba los labios de Robin de los suyos en un movimiento para atrapar, entre sus labios, el labio inferior de Robin. ella no tardó mucho en responder al beso.

Los Mugiwara sabían que no podía existir una droga más potente en aquellas bebidas de la que hubieran podido ingerir para que estuvieran viendo como, ante sus ojos, Zoro y Robin se estaban besando.

Tal y como había predicho Zoro, Sanji cayó fulminado y Chopper trató de hacer que recuperara la consciencia. No le costó mucho, aunque tal vez no había sido lo mejor para Sanji ya que, sólo fue abrir los ojos, vio como Luffy y Nami también se estaban besando. Los Mugiwara no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Nami!

-¡Luffy!

Fue lo único que se dijeron antes de ponerse a besarse. Besos ansiosos y cargados de una necesidad física urgente. Querían sentir el calor de sus labios, la humedad de sus bocas.

-Te quiero…

-… yo también te quiero, Nami…

Ciertamente era una situación inimaginable, por la manera en que se estaba dando, porque todos sabían lo que sentían aquellos dos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y por dos, era por las dos parejas.

-Yo ho ho ho esto si que ha sido inesperado-. Dijo Brook.-Tanto que no puedo llegar a creerme lo que ven mis ojos. Aunque, claro está, yo no tengo ojos porque sólo soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho.

-¡¡AAAHHH!!-. El grito de Usopp atrajo la atención de todos menos las parejas y el medio consciente Sanji.-¡¡Franky!!

-¿Qu-Qué pasa?-. Preguntó algo nervioso por la reacción de Usopp.

-¡¡Tal vez la cola que bebiste también se encontraba drogada!!-. Le dijo Usopp poniendo algo nervioso a Franky.

-Nah, no creo. Me siento igual de Superr!! como siempre-. Aseguró Franky aunque algo nervioso.

Mientras tanto Zoro y Robin separaron sus labios. Los de Robin se encontraban formando una sonrisa de gran belleza.

-¿Por qué me has besado, kenshi-san?-. Su voz no mostraba ni un índice de la preocupación que sentía Robin de que la causa de que Zoro la hubiera besado por no encontrarse en sus plenas facultades mentales.-Creía que la droga no te había afectado.

Zoro no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente.

-Y no lo ha hecho, puedo asegurártelo-. Zoro compartió una mirada cómplice con Robin.-De haber sido afectado seguro que habría hecho alguna estupidez y, seguro que, en vez de besarte a ti, a quien quiero besar, seguro que… sólo de pensarlo me da algo… habría besado a cualquiera de esos baka-. Dijo señalando a sus nakama tras él.

Aquello logró que Robin se riera abiertamente atrayendo la atención de sus nakama, salvo Sanji que no lograba quedar completamente consciente y Luffy y Nami que se encontraban en su propio mundo.

-Serás mío para siempre, ¿verdad?

-Jamás podré alejarme de ti, Nami.

Entonces una misma idea les cruzó por la cabeza.

-Podemos casarnos ahora mismo si quieres, Luffy.

-¿Dónde podríamos casarnos?-. La verdad era que ninguno conocía el lugar en el que se encontraban así que les resultaría muy difícil encontrar a alguien para que les casara.

Zoro disfrutaba de la risa de Robin. Era una dulce música para sus oídos.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el rato riéndote de mí, Robin?-. Le preguntó con tono peligroso, aunque por su rostro estaba claro que no era así como se sentía, sino todo lo contrario.

-No, kenshi-san-. Robin trató de tranquilizarse y terminó su kouhii relamiéndose de gusto.-Delicioso. Tenía algo en mente pero no sé si pudiera apetecerte, kenshi-san.

Zoro la miró de manera condescendiente mientras se apoyaba sobre sus katana.

-Veamos, tuvimos una pelea, un montón de bebida, más pelea y, en todo ello, la compañía de mis nakama, y la tuya sobre todo, Robin-. Le contó Zoro.-¿Por qué puedes llegar a creer que no me apetecería continuar este día hasta su final?

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme durante esta noche hasta que contemplemos el nuevo amanecer?-. La mirada de Robin, limpia y cálida, recorría el rostro de Zoro.-Y esta vez no habrá necesidad de admirarlo colgados de un precipicio, kenshi-san.

-Podemos casarnos mañana, ¿verdad?

-Si, si así lo quieres está bien-. Le dijo Luffy.-Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-¿Te gustaría que volviéramos al Sunny y pasar la noche en mi camarote, Luffy?

La verdad era que, aunque allí se encontraría Nami, podría ser mejor en el suyo.

-Si, pero en mi camarote tengo comida. Podríamos pasarlo mucho mejor.

-Pero en el mío podrás comerme mejor, Luffy-. Le aseguró dándole un lento y húmedo beso.-Te aseguro que lo pasaremos muy bien haciendo el amor toda la noche.

Luffy la miró algo apenado.

-Pero la noche ya empezó hace tiempo, Nami. Por lo que tenemos menos tiempo.

-Pues no pararemos hasta la próxima noche, Luffy.

-¡¡Sugoi!!

Y poniéndose en pie salieron del local en dirección al Sunny.

-Yo pienso buscar una posada para pasar esta noche-. Dijo Usopp.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dijeron los demás.

Brook, que se había despertado hacía un rato pero que, a causa de ser sólo huesos, nadie se había percatado de ello, se puso en pie.

-Yo ho ho ho, seguro que se pondrán muy contentos cuando les diga que yo puedo casarles al ser el senchou de los kaizoku Rumba-. Entonces miró hacia Robin y Zoro.-¿Queréis que os case también?

Robin se puso en pie mientras Zoro caminaba hacia la puerta del bar.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta para el futuro, Brook-. Zoro le lanzó una intensa mirada.-Aunque espero que sigas vivo para entonces.

-Yo ho ho ho no creo que haya problemas con eso ya que yo ya estoy muerto.

En ese momento Sanji se levantó como un resorte agarrando a Brook por las solapas de su traje y empezó a zarandearle.

-¡¡Tú no vas a casar a ninguna de mis chicas, pedazo de hueso!!-. Chopper trataba de controlar a Sanji pero era inútil, estaba demasiado afectado para lograrlo.-Ni se te ocurra volver a dar ideas tan absurdas como esas. La próxima vez muérdete la lengua.

-Yo ho ho ho, ¡¡Qué violento!!-. No parecía que Brook estuviera muy preocupado a pesar de todo.-Supongo que podría hacerlo pero, claro está, ¡yo no tengo lengua porque sólo soy huesos! Yo ho ho ho.

Por supuesto que no era muy buena idea hacer chistes con Sanji en ese estado.

-¡¡Yo te mato!!-. Brook se encontraba en el suelo y Sanji trataba de pisarlo mientras era sujetado por Chopper, en su forma Heavy Point, y Franky.

-¡Huy qué miedo!-. Y, a pesar de la situación, Brook no cambiaba su manera de ser.-Oh, pero espera, si yo ya estoy muerto. Yo ho ho ho.

-¡¡Suéltenme que lo convierto en polvo!!-. Gritaba Sanji.

Brook se puso en pie y se dirigió a Chopper.

-Necesito algo para el estómago-. Le dijo Brook todo serio.-Tanto zarandeo me ha mareado y dado la vuelta al estómago… aunque, claro está, ¡yo no tengo estómago porque sólo soy huesos! Yo ho ho ho.

Detrás de la barra se encontraba un Usopp que bebía su refresco de cola incapaz de creerse que Brook siguiera burlándose con Sanji todo fuera de si mismo.

_Esperaré un poco a que se calmen las cosas para salir como el salvador de la situación. Seguro que con mi presencia, y todos agotados, se solucionará el problema… aunque, tras lo ocurrido con Nami y Robin, tal vez sea mejor largarme a una posada cuanto antes y evitar meterme en más líos. Podría decirles que tuve una emergencia que sólo el senchou Usopp podía solucionar o que la Marina me estuvo persiguiendo toda la noche…_

Una vez en el exterior Robin tuvo que coger a Zoro para llevarlo por la dirección correcta aunque, en un paseo, cualquier dirección es válida.

-Podemos dar un rodeo antes de dirigirnos al acantilado, kenshi-san.

Zoro, que iba con las manos en los bolsillos, sacó una para, en un acto impropio de él, colocarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Robin. Un gesto delicado que le agradó a la morena.

-Arigatou, kenshi-san.

-… bueno, creía que no te apetecía ir al acantilado otra vez, Robin-. Le recordó Zoro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo que dije fue que no era necesario el tener que ver el amanecer colgados del precipicio, kenshi-san-. Corrigió las palabras de Zoro.

El kenshi puso un tono mordaz en sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Tienes miedo de que esta vez te caigas, Robin?

Ella se detuvo, haciendo lo propio con Zoro y dejándolo frente suya.

-No tengo miedo, kenshi-san-. Le aseguró acercando su rostro al de él.-¿Por qué temer cuando ya caí?

La sonrisa de Zoro continuó en sus labios mientras se besaban.

Ambos habían caído en aquel precipicio.

El uno por el otro.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Aquí termina esta pequeña historia. La verdad era que, originariamente, el fic únicamente duraba hasta que se descubría que ambos, en verdad, se encontraban colgando del precipicio.

Bueno, espero no haber fastidiado la historia al continuarla hasta aquí.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por los **REVIEWS** a:

**Gabe Logan**.

A todos espero que les guste la lectura de este fic y saber que siempre estoy esperando por cualquier palabra que gustéis de enviarme. Sin límite de tiempo.

Desde aquí me despido hasta la próxima.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
